


Tutorial

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Tutorial

Title: Tutorial  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO (light)  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: AU, pick a season.   
Synopsis: Buffy goes to Giles after her boyfriend forces her to admit her true feelings.  
Author's Note: This was a bunny given to me by [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com). As usual…thank you [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com)!

 

Giles was busy.

He currently had four separate books open on his table and was making another trip to one of his bookshelves. Living on a Hellmouth definitely made for an exciting life.

He sighed heavily and pulled another large volume from the shelf. Life _was_ exciting, but sometimes he just wished for a loving woman's arms around him…holding him as he…

He groaned, shaking his head as he pulled a second book from the shelf. Now was not the time for daydreams. Especially when the daydreams consisted of him having sex with Buffy. Of course, it seemed that lately, for the past few months or so, she had been the only woman to enter his daydreams…_and_ his nightly dreams.

He had woken more than once with his sheets damp from sweat and…other bodily fluids.

His musings were interrupted as his front door swung open. He looked up, smiling as Buffy walked in. His smile faded, the books dropping to the floor, when he took in her current condition.

He ran over to her as she closed the door behind her, lifting his hand to tenderly tilt her head towards the light.

"What happened?" He whispered as he inspected the bruise along her jaw.

"Um…"

He glanced at the window, his brow furrowing. "You were attacked in broad daylight? My research is showing that demonic activity should be relatively quiet at the moment…"

"It is." Buffy replied softly as she took a step back. When he met her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Okay, I need you to be calm when I tell you this okay?"

He glanced at her bruised jaw. "This wasn't a demon attack, was it?"

"Giles…" She stopped when she saw the flash of anger in his eyes as he looked at her. "Come on, sit down."

"Who did this?" He demanded, his jaw clenching as his eyes drifted back to the bruise…which seemed to already be a little lighter than it was when she first walked in.

When Buffy hesitated, he stared at her. "That pillock hit you?"

"Giles, please…"

"He fucking hit you?" He growled, his eyes darkening dangerously.

_This_ was what Buffy had been worried about. Giles had always been extremely protective over her and Xander had told her what it had taken to keep Giles from going after Parker Abrams when he'd found out what had happened between them.

"Giles, I'm fine. Please…it's pretty much my fault anyway."

And that was the wrong thing for her to say.

Giles' eyes blazed with fury. "I don't care _what_ happened. He had absolutely _no_ right to strike you!"

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" She grabbed his arm as he started to storm by her. "Where are you going?"

"I know where he lives." Giles responded with a sharp edge to his voice, staring into her eyes.

"No, you're going to sit down and listen to me."

When he made no effort to move, Buffy groaned and hauled him over to the couch. She pushed him down and then glared at him when he started to stand back up.

"Listen to me!"

Giles' jaw twitched as he stared at her. "Well, hurry up, then…tell me what you want me to know so I can go about my business."

Buffy sighed heavily and sat down next to him.

"I didn't mean that it was my fault that he hit me. And, believe me…he won't do that again. What I meant was…it was my fault that he got so angry that he hit me."

"As I said, I don't care _why_ it happened. I care that it happened at all." He leaned forward with every intention of standing. When she pushed him back, he stared at her. "You don't really expect me to do nothing, do you?"

"I didn't come straight over here so that you could defend my honour, Giles. Besides, he's probably still at the hospital having his nose set."

A grin quirked at the corner of Giles' mouth. "You broke his nose?"

"Yeah." She smiled and took a deep breath. "I broke his nose…and then I came here. I, uh…I was hoping that the bruise would be gone by the time I got here."

He lifted his hand and gently ran his fingertip along her jaw. "It's nearly gone."

Her smile faded. "You're trembling."

"I'm angry." He offered as an explanation. He lowered his voice as he looked into her eyes, his hand dropping back down to his thigh. "He hurt you."

"Giles…"

"I know you don't need me to protect you, Buffy. But, the thought of someone hurting you…"

She tilted her head as he trailed off. "Makes you want to do all kinds of mean things to them?"

He nodded slowly. "To put it nicely, yes."

"Kinda like how I feel when someone hurts you." She stated quietly, looking into his eyes.

"I…no, I'm sure it's fairly different. How you feel compared to how I feel, that is."

She was quiet for a moment and then looked down at his hand, watching his fingers flex as he tried to calm his anger.

"I want to tell you why he was angry with me."

Giles' hand curled into a fist, but he merely gave her a curt nod.

"I chose you. Again." She shrugged a shoulder and licked her lips. "He said that I was spending too much time with you…and it didn't matter that you're my Watcher."

"Ex-Watcher." Giles corrected automatically, not looking at her.

She placed her hand on his face and gently turned him towards her. "You are my Watcher, Giles. Always have been, always will be. There is no 'ex' here. Understand?"

He gave a slow nod, his eyes darting to her lips as she continued.

"I told him that I wouldn't stop spending time with you…he said something like 'are you fucking him'…" She shook her head as his eyes flew to hers. "Calm down."

"He accused you of…of…" He floundered on his words and then his mouth dropped open when he heard her next statement.

"I told him it was none of his business if I was making love with you because I was breaking up with him." She exhaled slowly, her thumb rubbing against his skin as she whispered her next words. "I was breaking up with him because I came to a realization over the weekend. Would you like to hear what it was?"

He nodded, his heart pounding in his chest in anticipation. He wondered briefly if this was just another very vivid daydream.

"I never loved him. I mean, I guess I liked him at first, but…I was never able to give him all of me. Or even most of me."

"Why?"

She smiled at his gravelled tone. "Because I've seen the way you look at me sometimes."

"I…"

"And I realized that I couldn't give him me…because I wanted _you_ to have me."

Silence fell over them and the longer it carried on, the more nervous she became. He merely stared at her, his expression mainly unreadable. She was able to see his confusion, but…little else.

"Giles?" She whispered, her nerves easily detectable. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

"Is this real? Or another daydream?" He blurted, his brow furrowing. "Perhaps a spell? Or…have I misunderstood you?"

She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and rose up on her knees. "I need you to let the anger go…"

His eyes flashed again. "He hit you…"

"Please, let it go." She pleaded, resting her hand on the back of the couch next to his shoulder. "I don't really want to kiss Ripper."

"What?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

She leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek. "You can yell at him, or threaten him, or whatever…all you want, later. But, please…for now, just let it go."

"Buffy…" He whispered, unclenching his fist as her lips glided along his jaw to his chin. "I, uh…"

"Shh." She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "I broke up with him because I fell for you. Well, technically I fell for you before I was even with him…but, I only just admitted it to myself. And…"

Her eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Oh, God…this isn't what you want. Oh…oh, I'm sorry, Giles…I…"

He quietened her by placing two fingers over her lips. "How could I not want this?"

His eyes softened as hers widened in surprise.

"You want me?" She murmured from behind his fingers.

He gave her a smile and lowered his hand to the side of her neck. "More than you could possibly know."

Before she had a chance to say anything else, he leaned into her and captured her lips with his. He smiled inwardly as she quickly began to respond to his slow kiss. He took his time, controlling the passion and not letting her push it out of control.

When she pushed him back and climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs, he reluctantly ended the kiss and smiled.

"Not yet."

"But…"

He shook his head and rubbed his palms over her thighs. "Know that I want you. But, not like this."

"What?"

He exhaled deeply and gently lifted her off of his lap, moving her to the cushion next to him. He swallowed as he turned his body towards her and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Did he do anything else to you?"

"I never had sex with him, Giles." She replied with a small smile. "That was part of his problem."

"I…that's not what I meant. However, I am relieved."

"Oh." She blushed lightly and shook her head. "He only hit me the one time."

He ran his thumb along the bruise that had nearly faded completely. "If you weren't the Slayer…"

"Giles, don't."

His eyes glistened. "He…he never deserved you."

"I do love you." She whispered sincerely.

He leaned back into her and just as their lips touched, the door flew open.

"I fucking knew it!"

Giles pulled back slowly and stared at the young man who had just entered his home and slammed the door behind him. "You know nothing, Nick."

"You're fucking her. And I don't know what's grosser, you going after her or her letting you stick it in…"

"Grosser?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "God, what did I ever see in you to begin with?"

Giles grit his teeth and stood, requesting Buffy to stay put with a single look. She gave him a quick nod and looked over at Nick.

"You might want to leave."

Nick rubbed at the plaster over his nose and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"I'm certain you deserve no answers." Giles responded, his eyes cold and dark.

Nick glared at Giles and balled his fists. "You wanna have a go too? I'll be damned if I let an old man take me down!"

"Who do you think trained the girl who took you down?" Buffy shot back with a grin.

Nick looked over at Buffy and Giles used the young man's lapse of attention to his advantage. Before Nick realized what was going on, Giles had grabbed his shirt collar and slammed his back against the wall.

"Hey!" Nick groaned as Giles grinned at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You stormed into my home and threatened us. I'm protecting what's mine."

Buffy felt a shiver at his words.

"She's not yours!" Nick yelled as he flailed his arms in an attempt to get free.

Giles' fingers tightened in the cheap cotton material of Nick's shirt, holding him against the wall. He stared into Nick's eyes, his voice taking on a thicker accent as he spoke.

"You'll stay away from her. If you don't, a broken nose will be the least of your worries, you poncy little sod."

Buffy smiled, mouthing the words to herself. She'd have to remember to ask him about that one a little later.

Nick's eyes widened. "You threatening to kill me?"

Giles smirked. "Take my words how you see them. But, God help you if you lay another finger on her."

"Hey, I didn't mean to – "

Giles lowered Nick slightly and then slammed him against the wall again. Nick groaned in pain, the force of the impact causing a couple of books to fall from the nearby bookshelf. Giles took no notice of the fallen books. _That_ got Buffy's attention.

"But, you did. Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your fingers right now."

Nick's eyes filled with tears. "I…I…"

Giles rolled his eyes and stepped back, allowing Nick to fall to the floor. "Get out, don't come back. Don't come near her again. Understood?"

Nick scrambled to his feet and ran to the door. As the young man ran outside and slammed the door behind him, Giles bent and picked up the books that had fallen. As he inspected them for any damage, Buffy walked over to him and placed her hand on his lower back.

"They okay?"

"Hm?" He looked at her and she gestured to the books. "Oh, yes…they're fine."

"And…are _you_ okay? You didn't even notice when the books fell…and that kinda worried me a little."

"You'll let me know if he bothers you again?"

She smiled and took the books out of his hand, placing them back on the shelf. "I really don't think either of us need to worry about him."

"Buffy…"

"But, yeah…I'll let you know." She leaned against the bookshelf and looked into his eyes. "You have beautiful eyes."

He didn't respond with words, but he did lower his mouth to hers. As her tongue slipped between his lips, he lifted her up and groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around him. When she lightly scratched the back of his neck with her nails, he tore his mouth from hers and pressed his forehead against hers as he fought for his breath.

"Giles?"

"Christ, I want you." He murmured as his hands slipped under her shirt and stroked the smooth skin of her back. "I…Buffy, I've loved you for so long…"

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "And when did you have your epiphany?"

"When you were standing on a stage with a little gold umbrella in your hands." He answered with no hesitation. "At that moment, I knew that I loved you…and I knew that it ran deeper than…"

He tilted his head as he read her expression, a smile slowly appearing on his lips. "You already knew."

He chuckled as she nodded, sliding his hands down to the denim-clad cheeks of her ass. "And you? When was your…epiphany, you called it?"

"Mm-hm." She sighed as he gently squeezed her ass. "That feels so good…"

He licked his lips and stopped himself from grinding his erection against her. "Your epiphany?"

"Oh…um…when you took me out for ice cream a few weeks after we blew up the school." At his raised eyebrow, she shrugged a shoulder. "I remember thinking that your lips looked very kissable…and once that thought was in my head, I couldn't get it out."

"Lucky me." He murmured as he kissed her again.

When his lips moved to her neck, she tightened her hold on him and shuddered. "Giles?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think we could find a more comfortable place for this?"

He nipped at her neck with his teeth and then looked into her eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

"Um…I was thinking maybe the, uh…the bed?"

He glanced at her kiss-swollen lips and felt his cock harden even more. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, if you don't want to…" She inhaled sharply as he ground his hips against her. "Oh God…"

"I think it's safe to say I want to." He whispered, moving his hands back under her shirt as he flicked his tongue against her bottom lip. "I just need to make sure this is what you want, without question."

She stared into his eyes, nodding as she tugged his sweater up and placed her hands on his warm skin. "Take me upstairs…and I'll show you exactly what I want."

He stared back at her for a few moments and then his smile grew. With a quick nod, he turned and climbed the stairs with her in his arms.

His sweater landed on the living room floor before they had made it to the top of the stairs. Hers landed on top of it just a second later.

* * *

He cleared his throat as he lowered her to the bed. "Buffy…"

"Are you having second thoughts?" She asked breathlessly, her fingers shaking as she ran them through his chest hair.

"About loving you? No." He replied softly, splaying his hand across her bare stomach. "I…I'm worried that we're moving too fast…"

"And here I am, worried that we're going too slow…"

He smiled shyly and moved to her side, leaving his left leg between hers as his fingers rubbed small circles against her stomach. "It's just that…well…"

"Do you want me?" She interrupted, sliding her hand over his ribs.

His eyes darkened slightly as he nodded. "God, yes."

"But, because of everything that's happened today…stupid ex-boyfriends doing stupid things…you think it'd be better if we waited."

"Actually, I'd come closer to making love to you now _because_ of that…"

"So, we're not waiting?" She grinned, moving her hand to the button of his jeans. When he caught her hand and swallowed hard, she sighed. "Or…we are waiting…"

"I want to do this right, Buffy. And I don't want our relationship to be defined by sex."

"That's what you're worried about?" She whispered, pulling her hand out from under his and moving it to the side of his face. "God, Giles…this isn't about sex."

"Relationships started by having sex tend not to work." Giles stated as he leaned into her touch. "I…I want us to work."

"Our relationship started years ago, Giles. And I've been in love with you for well over a year." She smiled as she lovingly stroked his cheek. "I'm pretty sure we'll be just fine if we don't – "

He leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. When she tried to pull him on top of her, he ended the kiss and brushed the hair back from her face.

"I don't want us to be 'just fine', Buffy. I love you, and I want you…"

"But you still want us to wait." She finished for him, understanding in her tone.

He nodded slowly, glancing at her lace-covered breasts. "You do understand, yes?"

"Yeah, I do." She whispered, lifting her head from the pillow just enough to brush her lips against his chest. "But, we don't have to wait for _everything_, do we?"

At his raised eyebrow, she bit her lip. He smiled and lowered his mouth to her collarbone, trailing a line of kisses to her throat before lifting his head and gazing into her eyes.

"We don't have to wait for _everything_, love."

She knew that they wouldn't have sex today…in fact, she was fairly certain that they wouldn't remove any more of their clothing for now. And so when he murmured into her ear that he wanted to make love with her all afternoon, she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

He moved over her and smiled down at her. "Buffy, making love isn't only about penetration…"

"Oh…" She lowered her eyes as she blushed heavily. "Sorry…"

"Hey…" He whispered, gently tilting her head until she was looking at him again. "Please, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

He sighed as her bottom lip quivered just a tiny bit. "Oh, love…"

"I…when guys tell me that they want to make love to me, it's always been about…" She gestured between their bodies. "You know..."

"Mm." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, supporting his weight on his forearms as he lowered his body. "Most boys tend to think that way. You see, the big difference here is that I want to make love _with_ you, not _to_ you. And there is so much more to making love than tearing your clothes off and burying my cock deep within you."

He smiled as she whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I must admit that I greatly enjoy that aspect of making love…but, I'm in no rush. I want to savour you…"

"Giles…"

"So, when I say that I want to make love with you for the rest of the day…I mean just that. I want you to _feel_ how much I adore you…and when the time is right, we'll both know. But, it's not right now. Is that a little clearer?"

She nodded, her smile reaching her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is it okay if I, um…well…"

He grinned as he realized what she was trying to ask. "Orgasms are encouraged, love. And I can guarantee that I'm going to come at some point…"

"Good…" She murmured, shivering at his words.

"I love you." He whispered, not giving her time to reply before he kissed her.

She answered him, however...by shuddering violently beneath him as his tongue probed her mouth. He smiled inwardly, determined to teach her the true definition of 'making love' before allowing himself release.

By the way her nails were scratching at his back, he was fairly certain she wouldn't mind the tutorials.

 

~ End

Bunny is as follows:

Boyfriend hits Buffy. She goes to Giles. Hi, Ripper!   
And then, of course... well, it's me... ;)

How you handle it / fill in the blanks is up to your delightful imagination!


End file.
